


Fairytale

by Wordforword97



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, F/M, Female Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordforword97/pseuds/Wordforword97
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is the first friend real friend Will has ever had. The problem with that is that her feeling for the good doctor are growing and she does not want to fight the attraction between them. But what will she do when she finds out what he is?





	1. One of those days

I do not own Hannibal or any characters from Hannibal. All mistakes are mine. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. WARNINGS: It is Hannibal, people are eaten and murdered. M/F pairing, sexual content and relations. Does not follow the show. (Female Will) 

Chapter 1: 

The second I wake up, I know it’s going to be one of those days. My head is pounding from the whiskey bottle I finished last night. I am slightly queasy and sweaty. I get up, moving my hair away from my face. I feel like shit. As I pass my reflection to turn on the shower, I wrinkle my nose at the image I see. I don’t just feel like shit, I look like it too. I wait for the water to warm up, then get in. The water feels like heaven against my skin. I raise my head back and let the water fall on my face. I stand there for a few minutes, hopping the water will wash away my hangover. I reach for the bottle of my shampoo and pour a generous amount into my hand. It smells like lavender. I wash my hair, being sure to scrub my scalp. After slathering shampoo all over it, I rinse it out and grab the conditioner. I have to leave it in my hair for five minutes. Unless I want to deal with the tangled up mess after my shower. My hair is not straight but its not really curly either. If I took the time to fix it, it has a nice wavy to it. Once I wash the conditioner out, shave my legs and wash my body, the water is chilly. I get out feeling a lot better. My reflection in the mirror looks better. I still have dark circles under my eyes and look pale but not as bad as before. I grab my towel and dry off. I wonder why Jack hasn’t called me yet. He usually calls before I get up demanding I meet him at a crime scene. I wrap my towel around my body and open the door to head back to my room. I take a step out and hear a throat clear. My head shoots up and Dr. Lecter is standing in my living room with a bag (probably food) in his hand. I freeze. What is Dr. Lecter doing here?  
“Hello Will. Jack couldn’t reach you so he called me to come check on you. I brought you breakfast.” He says staring at my face. I feel my face heat up. My hands start to shake.  
“What time is it?” I ask. How dare Jack send Dr. Lecter here. He lives an hour away.  
“It’s 11:46 am. Jack said he’s been calling you since 6:00 this morning. He was going to come wake you up but I volunteered to come instead.” He explained. Oh shit! Jack is probably pissed! If he had to wake up the good doctor for a crime scene, it must be bad.  
“Thank you Dr. Lecter. I say holding my towel tight against me.  
“You can call me Hannibal, we are not in therapy Will.” He reminds me gently. I nod. When I get nervous I tend to call him Dr. Lecter. “Why don’t you get dressed while I heat the food up.” He says.  
“We don’t have time to eat,” I say as I move towards my room.  
“There is always enough time to each, we are late anyway. Jack can wait.” He says as he turns to towards the kitchen. My face stretches into a smile. Hannibal has no love for Jack. He thinks he’s rude.  
“Thank you…Hannibal.” I say. Once I am in my room, I shut the door and throw off my towel. I walk to my closet and grab a skirt and a long sleeve shirt. I wonder if it is cold. I dress quick and pull my wet, tangled long hair into a ponytail. I pull a few pieces out of my ponytail to let them hang around my face. Now, where are my glasses. I look on my nightstand. My phone. I grab it and try to turn it on. It’s dead. Jack is going to be pissed. I unplug my charger and phone and head down stairs. Maybe I felt my glasses in the kitchen or leaving room. I pull on my hills at the end of the stairs and do a quick sweep around my living room. I guess Hannibal let my dogs out. No glasses either. I walk to the kitchen. It smells amazing. Eggs and sausage. I smile thinking of our first breakfast other. When I enter the room, Hannibal stands up. He gestures towards the empty chair.  
“Will, please sit.” He says. I smile and sit down. I am suddenly starving. The food is steaming the fork in on a paper towel. My face heats up again. I should get some nice napkins. At his house, he always has nice napkins.  
“Thank you.” I say as I take a bite. I moan as the flavors hit my tastebuds. He chuckles. I glance up at him. He’s looking down at me fondly. We make such a strange friendship. He’s always bring me food and driving me places. Sometimes I wonder when he has time to see his patients. “It’s really good.” I say after I finish chewing.  
“Very good Will.” He says. I finish eating as Hannibal watches me. “Ready?” He asks standing up again.  
“Um, yeah. I say as I stand up as well. “Have you seen my glasses?” I ask.  
“I’m sorry my Dear Will, I have not.” My cheeks heat up at the term my dear Will.  
“Ok. I guess we have to go. I sigh and grab my bag from the counter. Hannibal picks up the containers and puts them back in his bag.  
“I’ll drive you.” He says as I grab my charger. I already figured that out. He does not like not being in control.  
“Alright,” I say and head out. He opens the door for me and I get in. Maybe I should have grabbed a jacket. No time now. Hannibal puts the bag in his car, and get in the drivers seat. “May I?” I point to the charging outlet in his car. He nods, turns it on and I plug my phone in.  
“Seatbelt dear.” He says. I fumble trying to get it on. He reaches over and clicks it in. I don’t want to go to another crime scene. The images will haunt my dreams. Hannibal backs up and off we go to meet Jack.  
“It’s a long drive, relax Will.” Hannibal says as he reaches over and holds his hand out to me. I take it and laces our fingers together. He knows just what to do to calm me. I remember the first time he held out his hand. I laughed and moved away. When he talked me into grabbing it, I felt strangely calm. I lean back as he rests our intwined hands in my lap. I hope this crime scene does put me over the edge.


	2. Perfect

Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 of Fairytale, I don’t own Hannibal or any of the characters.

Warning: Murder, slightly disturbing

Chapter 2: Perfect

When we arrived at the crime scene, it was about two o’clock. Jack was talking to some agent looking at the old house. I looked over at Hannibal. He was watching me, “Ready?” he asked me. I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt to get out of the car. As I opened the door, Jack turns to look at us.

“ Will, good of you to finally join us. He says as I reach him. I look down and rub my neck with my hand.

“Sorry, my phone was dead.” I say as Hannibal comes to stand beside me.

“Fine.” Jack says. “I need you to go inside and do your weirdo shit.” He spits out. I nod and start walking towards the house. I make it to the door before I look back to see where Hannibal is, he usually goes with me. He looks like he is talking to Jack. They do not look happy with each other. I wonder if they are auguring about me again. I guess I have to do this myself this time. I walk in and almost walk into Bev. She smiles when she sees me.

“Hey Will, long time no see.” She jokes. I smile at her. Beverly tries to be my friend. She doesn’t care that I’m a freak but I can tell I freak her out sometimes.

“Where is it?” I ask.

“Upstairs first door to the right. It’s bad Will. I don’t want you to lose yourself. Do you want me to go get Dr. Lecter?

“No, I got this,” I say as I make my way past her into the house. She lets me go knowing I have to do this. I slowly make my way upstairs. My head pounds. I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to see. When I reach the door, I take a deep breath, put my glovers on and open the door. I am stunned. I can’t breathe, I am trapped. The sight before me is horrifying. The whole room is bloody. It looks like someone painted the walls with blood. I step inside and close the door. The smell, I grimace and swallow deeply. I look around and slowly focus my gaze onto the victim. The girl cannot be more then 21 years old. She lays there pale, eyes wide open, looking at her attacker in horror. I walk closer to her. She is perfect. Her hair, eyes are stunning. I choose her because she is perfect. She is a copy of what I lost. I want to keep her perfect forever. I follow her around to learn her schedule, I need to make sure I have time to do what needs to be done. We almost meet but I can’t let her see me until the time is right. Together forever. I prepare my tools and break into her house at night. I walk upstairs to her bedroom. She is asleep. A vision of beauty. I pull the needle out to keep her asleep for a while longer. She whimpers as I push the drugs into her. I wait a couple of minutes before it is time. I move her to the middle of the room, she is heavier then I thought. I lay her down and get the rope out. She cannot run while I do this. After she is tired up, I take my time to undress her. Once she is nude, I look at her body. I choose well. I get the knife out and have to remind myself to wait until she is awake before I start. I don’t have to wait too long. When she wakes up, she looks around confused. I smile as her eyes meet mind. Hello my beautiful one….

“Will? Will you need to come back to me!” Someone is shaking me. I try to go back, I need to see what I did to her. “Willow!” someone shouts. “Come on darling, you need to come back to me,” he says. Who is Willow, why do I need to come back. I want to make her perfect forever. I feel arms around me. “Come back to me.” He whispers. I lean into him. Hannibal. I blink a few times and look around the room. He painted the room because something went wrong. He wanted her to stay with him forever, to be perfect but she did something. She upset him and that was his rage. “Hannibal.” I whisper.

“I’m here.” He gently turns me to face him, “What happen?” He asks. I tell him. Once I am finished, he holds me a little tighter. “Let’s go tell Jack then we can go home.” He tells me. I breathe out a sign of relief. I do not want to be here. I don’t want to see what he saw.

When we reach Jack, Hannibal tells him what I saw. I am thankful I don’t have to repeat myself. I am tired. It’s dark already. How long was I in there? Jack opened his month to say something, but Hannibal stopped him before he could say anything, then gently pulled me to the car. He opens the door, and helps me inside. “Watch your hand,” He says as he shuts the door. I wait for him to get in. His door opens a second later. “My house or yours?” he asks me. I don’t want to go home.

“Yours please,” I say. I put on my seatbelt as he starts the car.

“Of course,” He says as he drives off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Once we were a ways away, he holds out his hand. I lace my fingers with his and put his hand in my lap. My skirt has ridden up and the warmth of his skin feels good on my legs.

“Are you cold?” He asks me. I nod. He takes his hand back, turns on the heat and laces our fingers together again. His thumb rubs my leg gently. I look up at him, he is watching me.

“There was something you didn’t tell me at the crime scene, will you tell me now?” he asks. I look away and out the window. I want to tell him, but how can I? How will he react knowing the killer choose her because she reminded him of me?


End file.
